Setting up camp for the night/Yuna's conversation with a few friends
Here is how Princess Yuna begins some conversations with a few friends in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. That night, The camp was set up when dinner was ready. Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: (jingles his triangle) Come and get it! For the appetizer, The all you can eat buffet, Just as Scrooge McDuck, And Stanley and Ford Pines ordered. Dipper Pines: Wow, Cookie. The food you saved up sure looks good enough to eat. Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: Much obliged, Dipper. And like I promise y'all, It'll keep, And keep, And keep. Marbel Pines: At least he's able to cook real food, Instead of a gross slope! Wilhelmina Packard: Good thing I've lost my since of taste years ago. Smurfette: It sure is nice of your Mom and Aunt letting us stay with you, Yuna. Clumsy Smurf: Yeah, I just hope Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow can forgive us since they did. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they'll forgive you. As Princess Yuna was about to sit down, She sat on whoopee cushion placed by Huey. Huey: (laughing like crazy) Everyone: Huey! Donald Duck: Huey! Where are your manners!? Huey: Aw, Forgive me. I couldn't resist! Scrooge McDuck: Ach, It wouldn't matter if it was just anyone. But you just did it to a princess! Shame to you, Boy! Donald Duck: Yeah, For shame! Huey: Sorry, Uncle Donald. Sorry, Uncle Scrooge. Princess Celestia: (looking in the journal) Audrey Ramirez: Princess, Don't you three ever close that book? Joshua Sweet: Yeah, You must've read it a dozen times by now. Princess Celestia: I know, It's just that in this one section of the journal, It's talking about the Heart of Equinelantis. Almost like the power source maybe, But turn the page, It cuts off. It's like there's a page missing. Mater: A page missin'? A Page Missin'?! (takes the book with his towhook and shakes it) What kind of dadgum book is this, Where could it possibly be?! With a few questions still unknown, Dipper felt something throw out on his back. Joshua Sweet: Something wrong with your back, Dipper? Dipper Pines: I'm okay, Sweet. It's just that my back felt like I threw it out or something. Would you mind? Joshua Sweet: Sure thing. (grabs Dipper's body then gives it a few twists with Dipper's back popping as he does) Better? Dipper Pines: (felt straight enough) Yeah. Thanks, Sweet. Arnold Shortman: Wow. How did he do that? Dipper Pines: He learned that technique from an arapaho medicine man, He's half Native American. Joshua Sweet: It's true, Born and raised with 'em. (shows his picture) My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas Territory after he met my mother. Scrappy-Doo: That's amazing, Sweet. Joshua Sweet: Check this out, (shows a few trinkets) I got a sheepskin from Howard U. And a bearskin from old Iron Cloud. Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. Just before Atlantis is back on top that day, I've studied gross anatomy in the classroom. The next, I've sewin' up Rough Riders on San Juan Hill. Mabel Pines: That is so cool, Sweet. Just as the campfire was put out, Everyone pitched up their tents for the night. Stella Shortman: You sure you'll be okay with your friends, Arnold? Arnold Shortman: I'm sure, Mom. Scrappy-Doo: No worries, We're all in this together. Philip J. Fry: So, Scrappy. How'd you ended up with your friends anyway? Scrappy-Doo: I joined Princess Yuna and the others ever since I became a hero of CN City and Nicktropolis. Yuna had a good heart just like I have, And we never gave up on our friends. Dipper Pines: Well, Take Audrey Ramirez for example. She took the job as a mechanic during her Dad's retirement, And she always stood up to Milo and the others ever since. Mabel Pines: Dipper and I became Mickey's new apprentices at Disneyland only to make a difference to everyone. Princess Flurry Heart: That was before my sisters and I became friends with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in Zootopia, They were the best ZPD known to it I've ever met in the first place. Kif Kroker: That's beautiful, Princess Flurry Heart. It reminds me of how I've married Amy. Amy Kroker: Oh, Kif. (kisses him on the lips) Vincenzo Santorini: (takes his match out of his mouth and puts it behind his ear) Well, As far as me goes, I just like to blow things up. Joshua Sweet: Come on, Vinny. Tell Yuna the truth. Vincenzo Santorini: My family owned a flower shop. We sold a lot of roses, carnations, baby's breath, You name it. One time, I've made about three dozen corsages for this prom. You know, The one they put on their wrist. And everybody, They come. (rubbing his tempales) "Where is it?" "When is it?" "Does it match my dress?" It's a nightmare. Anyway, I guess there was this leak next door of gas or what. Boom! No more Chinese laundry. Blew me right through the front window. (lights his match) It was like a sign from God. I found myself that boom. Then, They heard Mole digging a hole to sleep through the night. Gaetan Moliére: (shuts off his light and chuckles) Nick Wilde: Hey, Sweet. What's Mole's story? Joshua Sweet: Trust me on this one. You don't wanna know. Audrey, Don't tell him. You shouldn't have told me, But you did. And now I'm telling you, you don't wanna know. As Sweet blew out the lantern, Everyone turned in for the night. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225